


Missed Connections

by digitalduckie



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Missed Connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalduckie/pseuds/digitalduckie
Summary: Against all odds, Deputy Vaughn gets a call out of Hope County and tries to make it count.





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Leo's maiden name is Martin but for Far Cry 5 stuff she uses Vaughn despite not being married yet. Just a thing.  
> Jacob Vaughn belongs to MiniNuked.

A soft click followed by a steady hum, a tune patiently waiting for the dial tones of a sequence of numbers to tell it where to connect. It held Leo captive for a brief moment, in a daze and uncertain whether it rang true or her mind, or worse the bliss, was playing tricks on her. She might only have the one chance however and so she took it. Swiftly she dialed the number she knew by heart; the number that, before everything went to shit, she told herself to call only once a night so as not to appear too lonely or impatient. And when the line connected and began to ring, she could imagine the apartment in her mind.

It would be dusk, sun setting through the kitchen window. He would have left the curtains up, agreed that they were ugly and not worth bringing to the new home. There would be boxes stacked and labeled, a maze for him to navigate as he headed for the phone. She hadn't called in a month. It wouldn't take him more than two rings. Three. Four. As they went on, dread mixed with relief.

Was he okay? Virginia was clear across the country. Surely it was beyond the reach of the Peggies. Was he worried? That was a stupid question. But the phone rang again with no answer yet and she hesitated. If he didn't answer, she wouldn't have to tell him what she was going through. He wouldn't have to know. If he never answered, she wouldn't break down.

One more ring before it would switch to the answering machine. A click with a subtle difference just familiar enough to know that there was no one on the other end. That only the recorded greeting they collaborated played through the apartment to ghosts and dust.

“You've reached Jacob and Leo Vaughn-”

“It's not Vaughn yet!”

“I'll take the ring back.”

“Leave us a message and we'll get back to you just as soon as I'm done filing for a divorce.”

The sarcastic banter was brimming with the joy of soon to be newly weds. It was a back and forth she loved that she could share with him. A sort of exchange she wasn't sure she could ever have again. But she would try. When the message ceased and the machine beeped and gave her the cue to speak, she squared her shoulders and put on a smile.

“Hey, Babe. I guess you’re out and I missed you which sucks because this place is big and lonely and it would be great to hear your voice.

"I was thinking, you know, that maybe we should get a dog. There's this stray I found and he's got a floppy ear and- well shit, you know I've already taken him in so I'm not really asking or suggesting, but just letting you know you should pick up some nice toys on your way out here. He's a good dog though. He growls and barks a lot, but he's friendly, I promise. He only attacks, uh, well you know. Bad people. You'll like him.”

Her nonchalant tone cracked, wavered under the weight of the reality of the situation. The bad people she had come face to face with.

“Anyway, um, the lines out here are pretty bad so I haven't been able to call, you know. And I'm sure you've been trying to call and you're worried. But don't. I mean, worry. It's okay. I'm okay. It's just work is busy. There's a lot more going on in Hope County than I anticipated. But I've got it covered. Kicking some bad guy butt. Druggies and the like. Folks with their guns out where they shouldn't. A couple of kidnappings. That sort of stuff.”

Her thoughts faltered, visions of the countless residents of Hope County that she had released from Eden’s Gate. The ones where she had arrived too late. The ones she knew all too well were still in their grasp. She swallowed hard.

“I miss you so much. But, I just- I need you to stay safe. I don’t know what they’d do if they had any idea who you were. You should stay put. For a little longer. Just until things die down. I'll call you when everything is okay. I love you.”

She hesitated again, the phone hovering part way back to its base before she pulled it close once more, both hands cradling it as though she could hold his face to hers.

“So much.”

And then she hung up.


End file.
